Skip The Charades
by InceptionErection
Summary: Harper Lewis. Barista. Student. Friend. Victim. When the Joker takes fun in tormenting Harper, she has to make her decision. Stay strong, and hope to escape. Or die. But will there be a turn of events? A change of heart? Joker/OC Set after TDK. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Skip The Charades**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **Harper Lewis. Barista. Student. Friend. Victim. When the Joker takes fun in tormenting Harper, she has to make her decision. Stay strong, and hope to escape. Or die. But will there be a turn of events? A change of heart? Joker/OC

**Disclaimer: I own nothing created by Christopher Nolan by any means, and don't mean any infringement while using his characters is this story. I do claim the plot and any original characters made by me used in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Running. Faster and faster until my legs couldn't carry me any longer. I packed my bags and ran as fast as I could to get away from the things that haunted me._

_I neep help. I'm not okay. What have I done? I need to go._

_My bags are packed, I'm sitting at the bus station, trying to escape my personal Hell on Earth._

* * *

The world spins madly on, regardless of how much I wanted it to stop and turn back. My name is Harper Lewis, and I was abducted by the Joker when I was twenty-three years old.

Let's take it back to a few days before that fateful encounter.

Winter break has just ended, and unfortunately I was back at Gotham University for the last of my sophomore year. I was studying to be a nurse.

"...Now I'm not saying he should be tortured, I just think the only way to contain this guy is the death penalty. I mean, come one, he's escaped from Arkham what, five times in the last three years? Who's to say he's ever going to stay in there?" I sat down at the table in the student lounge, just as Cassidy finished her rant.

"I don't know if we should go to that extent. Maybe if they put him in prison with a few of the thugs to teach him a lesson, but death?" Her boyfriend, Daniel, added.

"He's killed literally hundreds of people. I don't think roughing him up will help, the man's insane. Harper, what do you think?" They turned toward me.

"I'm not the judge. Don't ask me, it's not my concern." I said carefully. I didn't like the subject of the Joker, it always seemed when someone brought him up, he popped up somewhere else. He's the reason people check over their shoulders in the broad daylight. Cassidy rolled her eyes as I avoided eye contact and picked at my sandwich.

I threw my long auburn hair into a ponytail to avoid it being in my face, and started my lunch while they continued their conversation. I was very non-confrontational. And I didn't like the pressure of someone else relying on my thoughts on my shoulder. I was very ambiguous on the subject of the Joker, preferring to leave it where it was.

"Harper, you really gotta get a point of view here soon." Daniel commented.

"I have a point of view, thank you. I prefer to remain neutral. It keeps me from bickering like you two do every day." I rolled my plain brown eyes at them and continued eating. "Why are you even discussing the Joker in the first place. He's in Arkham, leave it at that."

But I knew that look Daniel and Cassidy shared. The worried look, the look people shared when they knew someone wouldn't like what they had to hear. I should have assumed he would escape. No matter how many times the Batman caught him, he always found a way out. He would plead insanity, and when he would be charged with escaping, he would say the 'little voices in his head' told him to do it, and his meds would be increased and he'd live comfortably for a while before escaping again. I simply took to almost never using my tv. It saved me money on paying a cable bill, and saved me from seeing things like that.

Slowly, little by little, the hope of Gotham City diminished. More and more people fled the city every day, but the optimistic and hot-headed people quickly took their place. The city was becoming out of control. Yes, organized crime was virtually nonexistent, but that didn't stop the insane criminals from becoming more and more dramatic and intense than the one before. Each trying to outdo the Joker. But the Joker wasn't to be outdone, and he made sure people knew that.

"Forget I asked." I said, taking a sip from my water bottle. Cassidy and Daniel visibly relaxed, from not having to break the news. "I'll call my mom tonight. She'll want to know I'm okay."

My parents were against me coming to Gotham. I wanted to because they have the best nursing program in the country, and I wanted to pursue a career here. Being a nurse was always an aspiration for me, but in a small town in Ohio, you can imagine there weren't many opportunities for it.

I was motivated even further, after arriving right after the Joker's first attack on the city, when he blew up the hospital. Right away, before I even had a place to put my head, I signed up for volunteer clean up, and met the chief of staff, who offered to pay my first year in schooling, and a place to stay while we worked on cleaning up the ashes of the former hospital.

That's where I met Cassidy. She's the chief's daughter. We became friends fast, although I'm unsure if it's because we like each other or because we were forced to since I was staying with them. Cassidy works in Wayne tower, for one of the many board members, and forever brags about seeing _the_ Bruce Wayne once during a meeting.

I, personally, don't understand the big deal Wayne has become, but then again, I only just moved here, where most people had lived here their entire lives.

I checked my watch and realized I would be late for class if I didn't stop reminiscing. I stood up and straightened my powder blue scrubs, waving bye to Cassidy and Daniel.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Cassidy hollered to me.

"Basic nutrition. Same as every week." I answered, walking backwards.

"Meet me here after, we're going out tonight!" I gave her a thumbs up to affirm and turned to jog toward class.

The lecture was boring, and I was restless. This year felt like it was dragging on and on, school wise. I was failing my Chem. class, science was never my strong subject. It was real smart of me to go into nursing, in that case, right?

I've done some bad things in my past, things I'm not proud of. I feel like I could get my life under control if I helped other people. Sure, sitting in an office answering phones and typing all day would be less hectic and difficult, but nothing could beat the satisfaction of helping save a life.

I packed up my things as the lecture wound down, and met Cassidy and Daniel back at the cafeteria to go back to the Sanders' house. Amazingly enough, Cassy and Daniel weren't bickering when I met them, it's a wonder they're even together with how much they argue.

"What Cassidy Sanders and Daniel Fields _not _arguing?" I asked. They rolled their eyes at me and started toward our cars. "Hey, I'll meet you guys at home, I have to pick up my schedule at work."

"Say hi to Tom for me!" Cassidy said sarcastically, I glared. Tom was my very...enthusiastic co-worker. Needless to say, he had a bit of crush. I don't like to talk about it. If I'm to be honest, I don't even know why he likes me. But I can't tell Cassidy that, or she'd just lecture me. Again.

As I climbed into my blue, woody Jeep Cherokee I turned on the heater full blast, shuddering at the cold leather on my jean-clad legs. My Jeep was my baby. Randy had gotten me here and had survived most of the awkward years of my later teens. I bought and paid for his insurance, my parents instilling the responsibility of being self-sufficient almost every day, and I appreciate them for it.

Honestly, I would walk, but it was getting colder by the minute, and the snow was covering the sidewalks. Gotham winters are more severe than Ohio winters, suffice to say. So, I drove the three blocks to The Java Spot, where I worked as assistant manager while I went to school. I watched the buildings as I drove by, it seemed every inch of Gotham was developed. You had to travel three miles out of the city to see a glimpse of real grass. I loved the city, but I had to get out every once in a while.

"Hi, Marley. I need my schedule, is it ready?" I asked my active manager. I liked her, she was like my big sister that I never had.

"Hi baby doll, right here." She handed me my slip of paper and I rushed out to avoid Tom, if he did catch me, I left my car running as an excuse.

"Hey! Harper! Wait up!" Tom came running out of the break room. I sighed and took my hand off the door handle, putting on my most sincere smile. It's gotten better since he started persisting to talk to me, every. Five. Seconds.

"Hi, Tom. Just came to get my schedule. I really should get home."

"Well, hold on a minute. I was just gonna ask what you were up to tonight, I get off in a couple of hours and I was hoping we could go see a movie or something." And here come the puppy eyes. I resisted rolling mine. My eyebrows scrunched up and for a second, I was even convinced that I was letting him down easy.

"Sorry, I have other plans, I would honestly. I really have to go though, my car's running. See you tomorrow." His demeanor physically deflated. He mumbled something and walked away, Marley looked at me like I kicked a puppy. I shrugged, waved, and exited the building. Really, I probably would date Tom. But it's just not the time for me, I'm focused on my career, and I don't feel like I'm completely healed from the past yet. Tom could get any other girl in the city, but for some reason, he chose me. He was ruggedly handsome, an unusual attribute in this city. He had the blond hair, and the sea green eyes. He was a cage-fighter-in-training, so he was in shape. But he was nagging and doesn't understand personal space.

I slowed my pace to my car as I saw a hooded man standing near it, thanking the high Heavens that I had thought to keep my purse on me. I learned that the hard way when I first came to Gotham. You can't leave your purses in gas stations like you could at home. He looked up just as I had stopped about twenty feet from him.

"Oh, sorry miss, I just saw your door open and was worried. You gotta be careful in a place like this." He said innocently, a little too innocently. But I was too freaked out to notice. His voice was an odd combination. It was low, but it had a nasally rasp to it.

"Oh, well thank you. I was just picking my schedule up from work, and didn't think I would take so long." _Stop talking! _I admonish myself, there's another thing you have to be careful about. Conversing with strangers. Back home, people say hi when you pass by. Here, people avoid eye contact like a disease. You just never know who's the wrong person to mess with.

"You have a good night, miss." He said before walking away. I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and looked through my car before getting in, not for stolen items, but for harmful items.

"That was weird." I murmured to myself. I have a very bad habit of talking to myself. I check my phone before heading out, and see that I missed a text from Cassidy.

We're going to dinner, meet us at Gotham City Nights. - Cassy

I put my phone in the handle well of my door, and started out toward home. I still lived with Cassidy and her parents, they welcomed me as their third child- including Cassy's brother Dominic- and I figured it would be cheaper than getting an apartment.

I went back to the house, showered, and put on a black mini dress and zebra print flats, foregoing make up for the night. I threw on my heavy coat, gloves, and scarf and made my way out into the heart of the city.

* * *

"Well, boys, I think it's high time we add another onto our _cozy _family." A painted face spoke to his dutiful followers, who were looking rather uncomfortable. The Joker looked at his rag-tag army expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, just, uh, say the word boss and we'll grab someone." Shawn, the man who would be considered the Joker's right-hand man if he wasn't so moody.

"No, no, no. You guys always know how to mess any little thing I give you up. I'll find them myself." He said mischievously. But he already had someone in mind. And one way or another, she would be _his_ toy. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all! I decided to try my hand at another Joker story, sufficient to say I've given up on Raven, I've just lost my inspiration and I don't like/know exactly where I was going with it. Although, I am still working on my sequel to Not Another Love Story, so we'll see about that. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This is just the first chapter, and I just wanted to publish to see if I should even continue so, if I get some good feedback, I'll continue but I haven't started on the 2nd chapter so if I don't get feedback I'll stop.

And another thing; if I do end up continuing it could be a while until I publish the second chapter, just so you all know.

Thanks for reading! Good? Bad? Lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip The Charades**

**Chapter 2**

I blew out a nervous breath, waiting outside for Cassy and Daniel to show up. I'm quite socially awkward and added on to that I'm an introvert, suffice to say, I don't like showing up at places where I don't know anyone. To be honest, I'd rather be at home reading a book, or sitting at my laptop, but a part of me likes to be out, too.

I see Cassy's familiar little red Honda pull up, and valet takes it to park. We're at one of the nicer bars in Gotham, splurging to go into the big city because Cassidy's half convinced we're going to see Bruce Wayne here one night. Like that will happen. We have more chances of seeing the Batman. Who has all but disappeared in the last couple years. He still fights crime, but he doesn't make as much of a show as he used to. I like the Batman, but I think he could stand to have a slice of humble pie. Someday he's going to come against someone stronger and he's not gonna like it.

I approach the pair slowly, moving into step with them, more than anything just wanting to get out of this cold. A white snow started sprinkling the city and I hoped Randy would be able to make it back if it got much worse.

We waited in the line for about twenty minutes before Cassidy got restless and went up to jump the line, it was easy for her, she had that natural appeal, whereas I was content to stand in line to avoid embarrassing myself. As you can probably tell, I don't like unwarranted attention. I'm not one of those girls who says they hate attention, and turn around and do something that commands all attention. I really, _really, _hate a lot of attention.

As usual, Cassidy gets us in, and waves us up to the front of the line, where the bouncer cards me. Every time. Granted, I'm short, and I look young for my age, about to turn twenty-four, but it's the same bouncer every time we come here, he's even starting to recognize Cassidy. I roll my eyes and hand him my I.D., and received it back just as soon.

The air was heavy with the scent of drinks, smoke, and sweaty bodies touching. I wasn't crazy about the environment of a club, but once you got in and started having fun, it was intoxicating. We dropped our coats off, and went to the bar to get something to drink before tackling the gyrating mob that was the dance floor.

I saw Cassy inspecting the balcony that was the V.I.P. lounge, looking for Bruce Wayne no doubt, and found my eyes wandering up there as well. There were a few older men sitting up there with a pretty young thing or two, just sitting and smoking, or sitting and drinking.

"Sorry, Cassy, but looks like your beloved isn't here." I hollered over the loud, pounding music. "But you know your boyfriend is right there." She gave a sour face and laughed.

"Not good enough!" I shrugged and went back to silently nursing my drink. I sat at the table for a few minutes before I joined Cassy and Daniel on the dance floor, weaving in and out of the tangle of bodies with expert ease. I danced across from my friends for a few songs until someone taps me on the shoulder and asks to dance. I nod yes. He puts his hands tentatively on my waist, as I begin to adapt to the rhythm of the music.

The guy I dance with for the next few songs is as gentlemanly as a club allows, his hands never straying to grasp or grope, and when I signalled I was going to sit down, he held out his hand to me. His face is half-shadowed, so I can't really get a glimpse, but he looks cute. He had a beard, which is a good attribute with me, and bright blue eyes that look like the ocean; which just made me want to be there instead of here in the cold. I smile shyly and grasp at his hand as he gives it a gentle squeeze, and walks away. I blew my bangs out of my face already regretting not getting his number.

The men in Gotham are scarce, and what little good ones there are, they're taken. Like Daniel. It's become a running joke that I'm his second choice, if him and Cassidy break up, which isn't likely any time soon. They've been dating since their senior year of highschool, and with Cassidy a little older than I am, it feels like it's been forever. I caught Daniel's eye and signalled to the table, and he nodded then continued to dance with Cassidy.

* * *

"Well now little Kaleb, what did we get off our little _birdy._" A Glasgow smile reached the bottomless pits of black orbs, and sought out nervous blue ones.

"She's, uh, nice boss. A little innocent but we can work with that." The man with the beard, and the ocean-like blue eyes, with a boston accent reported to the Joker, who was now laughing sinisterly at the news.

"No, no. This is exactly how we want her. Get a little innocent thing, and turn her world _upside-down, _before she even knew what knocked her off her Louis Vuitton's." The smile widened, he knew exactly who she was and how innocent she _wasn't_. He slipped a card into her jacket and hopped over the coat check counter, prepared to make his escape.

"But why do we need just a little college student. Can't we get someone more experienced or somethin'?" Kaleb asked.

"Because, we need to switch things up a bit, get a girl instead of a hard worker-bee like you. Have a little chaos in your life, Kaleb. You could certainly use it. Let's _go._" He smacked the back of Kaleb's head and pushed him out the door, taking one last, hard look at their target before they left. One little Harper Lewis. With a _dark_ past.

* * *

I felt a chill run up my spine, and looked around quickly, feeling eyes on my back. Seeing nothing particularly unusual than a man in a purple-ish trench coat leaving, and a couple of young couples making their way to a private corner in their drunken states, I turned back to my drink.

I was bouncing my foot to the music when suddenly, the music shut down and the lights snapped on in blinding fluorescents, leaving dots on my eyelids when I closed my eyes trying not to be blinded.

The next few minutes were a blur of events, groups of men in black padded uniforms coming in, with their guns pointed to the ceilings. I couldn't hear what they were saying, all their voices jumbled together from them talking at the same time, but I saw people laying face down on the ground where they stood, so I decided to do the same.

Soon I saw Cassidy and Daniel making their way over to me, a worried look in both their eyes. They asked if I was okay, I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. After that, police officers came in, along with the commissioner. That's when I knew something was wrong. I looked up, and saw the V.I.P. lounge completely deserted. Mob bosses was all I could assume.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention." Jim Gordon yelled over the chaos that was Gotham City Nights. "We had an anonymous tip of a confirmed sighting of the Joker here tonight. Please do not panic!" The crowd murmured loudly, some people even tried to run out of the building, terrified looks on their faces.

"Everybody remain on the ground with their hands on their heads, now!" A burly looking man yelled from behind the commissioner.

"We need everyone to stay calm, now, if you've seen or saw the Joker anywhere in the establishment tonight, I need you to speak now. This could save your lives, please do not hesitate." Gordon continued. Cassidy looked at me, she looked like she was in tears. I rubbed her back comfortingly. "He was last seen wearing a purple trench coat, purple pants, a green vest, and a blue shirt with hexagonal shapes on it. He has green hair and face paint." I gasped. Was the man in the purple coat leaving the club him? I didn't want to accuse anyone of being a _mass-murderer_, but I also didn't want to let the Joker get away!

"I think I may have seen him." I said shakily, standing up from under the table.

"Please come with us, miss." A police officer escorted me over to Gordon, who took me into a lounge in the back of the club where we could meet privately. I was shaking so bad I could barely get my legs to function properly enough to walk down the hall.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you're not in any trouble." Gordon tried to assure me.

"With all due respect, commissioner, it's not you I'm afraid of." I answered. He gave a small smile, and assisted me to sit down at the table. He sat down across from me.

"Now, where exactly did you see him?" He asked. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, Gordon told me to take my time.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure it was him, I just saw a purple trench coat. It's common with women to wear them, but by his build he was obviously a man. They were leaving the club."

"They?" He asked. I nodded.

"He was with a group of three or four other men. They exited and turned left out of the club, if that's any help."

"Yes, that could help us. Thank miss..."

"Lewis," I answered with a small smile. He shook my hand and walked me back to Cassidy and Daniel who were waiting with our coats. Right now the only thing I wanted to do was get out of this dress, and get into my bed and forget this happened.

Half of the club had emptied out in the small amount of time it took me to explain to Gordon what I saw. Cassidy ran over to me, held me at arm's length, and looked me over as if _possibly_ spotting the Joker would affect me in any way. It's a little hard to be scared of a man that wears purple and has face paint on, to be honest. Don't get me wrong, the man is terrifying, but it's one of those you have to experience it to believe it things. The Joker doesn't scare me like he should, and I constantly chastise myself for it.

I'm sure if he were to waltz in right at this moment and tell us that we're going to die soon, I'd be peeing my pants in terror, but I'm not.

"Cassy, I'm fine. You know how hard it is to bother me." I wave her hands away. She huffs and goes back to worrying with Daniel. I take my coat from Daniel, and slip it onto my shoulders; feeling chilly all of a sudden. "I'm gonna head home. I need to revise my paper and get some sleep."

"Text me when you get there, I'm gonna drop Daniel off." Cassidy said, in her 'if you don't listen to me, I'll kick you' voice. "And call your mom!" I nodded and walked out to the meter where I parked, dialing my mom's number on the way. I got her voicemail.

"Hi mom, I know it's late, I just wanted to let you know that despite what the news may have to offer regarding Gotham I am indeed safe and almost home in my bed. I love you and miss you and dad. Talk to you later." I locked my phone, put it in the handle well and started on my way home.

When I arrived home, I stuffed my gloves in my pockets, but I felt something not quite hard, but like a card. I pulled it out and put it in my jean pockets, prepared to inspect it once I got to my room. It's probably just my ticket for the coat check or Cassy's valet ticket. I looked over my paper, but unable to focus I quit and changed into my flannel pajamas.

I switched on my lamp next to my bed and plopped down, fingering the card. From the back, it looked like just a playing card, but when I flipped it over.

I gasped.

It was a joker card. On it, it said 'curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'. I took in rapid breaths to keep myself from freaking out, who put this in my coat? What did it mean? Should I be worried? Should I call Gordon?

Sleep did not come easy for me, but then again, that didn't surprise me much.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews and positive feedback! I'm sorry it took so long to update. And if you got a notification for the first chapter, **Voldemort's Spawn** pointed out a couple problems that desperately needed to be fixed.

Either way, here's the new chapter and I doubt the 3rd will be out anytime soon. I'm working on the 5th right now and then I'm going to California next week so I won't have time to work and get ahead.

Thanks for reading!

Good? Bad? Lemme know!

**Anonymous review reply: **

**Zeny: **Thanks much!

**Guest: **Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip The Charades**

**Chapter 3**

I spent as little time alone today as I could, actually welcoming Tom's company at work today. I worked a full day today, so luckily I wasn't alone much. Just on the drive over, and I would assume, on the drive back to the house.

The coffee shop was deserted. The cozy chairs, empty. The tables, barren. The only thing I could do was clean, and even then I still found more wrong. This was the time of day I usually loved, I could spend the slow hours being meticulous and cleaning almost every square inch of our floor, but not today. It make me jumpy and nervous. Tom had already surprised me twice, and commented on how weird I was acting.

I haven't told anyone about the card I found in my coat last night. I had convinced myself, to get some sleep that it wasn't what I thought it was. That it was someone else's and that I didn't need to worry about it. Well, as it turns out, that only works when you're half delirious from lack of sleep.

I had just finished polishing up the leather chairs when a few lone customers walked in. They were older than college students, so they must have just been on their lunch breaks coming in to warm up from the cold. They immediately sat down in front of the fireplace in the back corner of the café. I shrugged and walked up to the counter to wipe it down for the fifth time.

"Hey," Tom said, coming up behind me. I tried my best not to jump this time. "I was wondering if you'd wanna go get some dinner tonight or something?"

"I can't, I have a paper due. I'm sorry." I answered, as usual. He looked more annoyed than deflated, that was unusual. Tom was pretty even-tempered, but when you ask a girl out once a week and you get rejected every time, I can imagine it's trying.

"You've _always _got an excuse. What's it gonna take for you to say yes one of these days?" He asked, leaning closer to me, hand on the counter where I just wiped. I met his eyes, which were boring into mine.

"Look, Tom, I just can't right now. I have some stuff going on with me that needs to get sorted out before I get involved with anyone." I avoided eye contact like it was the last thing I did. I felt honestly bad.

"I don't believe that for a minute!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Tom looks pissed. I take a glance at the customers who are looking at us. One of the guys is missing from the group. "All I'm asking is one time. Just give me one chance." One of the men cleared his throat.

"No, Tom. And I don't want to hear any more about this on work property, it's inappropriate." Giving him my sternest look, he walks away; utterly defeated. I sigh and turn to the customer giving him a smile. "I apologize. What can I get for you?"

I take the man's order, and get it out to him as quickly as I can. He's very nice. His voice sounded so familiar. But I couldn't tell where from. He had a beard, like the guy from last night, but this one was darker, and his hair was hidden under a black cap. This guy was definitely taller than the man I met last night. I stand at five foot six and this man still towers over me, probably around six or seven inches.

"You guys have a wonderful day." I smile brightly as I hand him his food.

"You too, doll." He gives me a half-smile, I take a step back. Pet names always freaked me out a bit. "And, uh, if that guy gives you any more _trouble,_ when I'm here, let's just say he won't like what I have to offer." I smile nervously and go back to doing the dishes. I've never seen that man in here before, but something tells me that won't be the last time I see him.

A familiar chill goes up my spine as I peek around my shoulder, and see his dark eyes locked on me.

* * *

I asked Tom to watch over the front while I took the trash out, near closing time, since Tom refused to do it himself tonight. I piled all the garbage bags at the back door, and slipped my coat on. I hated trash duty late at night in the winter. Of course, our dumpster was in a back alley that was completely dark. I thought about Tom taking over the front, usually he would do anything to get out of manning the store. He hated the responsibility. I found it odd, but was too preoccupied to really think hard about it.

I propped the door open and took out a couple of bags. As I had just finished throwing the two bags in, someone slammed me against the cold brick wall that the dumpster was placed against.

"Make a sound, and I won't hesitate to slit your throat." I felt the cool blade of a knife on my larynx. I help back a whimper as the tears formed in the corner of my eyes. I wondered how I didn't hear him coming up, but I had earmuffs on, and the trash gets loud. "I'm going to give you ten minutes to do whatever you need to do, and you're gonna come back out here. If you don't, I will personally come in there and drag you out by your hair. Dont _test me._" I nodded and he let me go.

I scampered back into work and grabbed my purse and phone, dialing Cassidy.

"Hey everyone! It's my voicemail, obviously I can't talk. Leave a message." Cassidy's bubbly voice on her voicemail answered.

"Cassidy. I don't have much time, I think something bad is happening. I have to go soon and I don't know where or with who but call my parents and tell them I love them and I'm sorry and if I get out of this alive I have some things I need to tell you. Call the police do whatever you want but I don't know if I'll see you again. I have to go." I ended the call before I said anything else that could get me in trouble, desperate to get ahold of my parents one last time. I dialed my parent's house number from memory, and silently prayed they'd pick up this time. I got their voicemail, cursing inwardly I waited for the automated message to end. "Mom, dad, it's me. Look I don't really know what's happening right now, but I just want you to know that I love you both and nothing will change that. I'm so, so sorry."

I ran to the front as fast as I could, and told Tom I had to go, and ran back to the alleyway.

A white and black van was waiting for me. I stood a few feet away. Trying not to get worked up just yet.

"Well come on now, _doll._ No need to be shy." I nasally voice I really recognized this time, called from the van. I couldn't believe my eyes. Out came the Joker, purple and green suit, face paint and everything. I was now eating my words about not finding him scary as I stood there. "I said, come _on._"

"What do you want?" I choked out, my voice finally finding me after a few painful minutes. I could see his hands forming fists, and him visibly tensing. A growl escaped his mouth. He backed me up back into the brick wall and place his hands on either side of my head. "Please,"

"I just wanna have a little _fun._" He answered with a sick smile. My tears now threatened to overflow. What had I done to deserve this? "I could, always go take care of _Tommy_ while you're deciding if you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"No!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp to somehow protect Tom. He placed his hand forcefully on my neck, stopping my attempts. I yelped in pain, the cool blade in his hand nicking my skin on my collarbone.

"Hm. You're right, maybe we'll save him for later, after all, he _did _help me get to you." He giggled, I shuddered, and felt violated. Tom help this guy find me? I would not forgive him for this. "Come on, now darling. We have places to go, and people to kill." He grasped my ponytail tightly, and dragged me toward the car. My hands flew up to my head and I tried to get a foothold so I could scramble away. He jerked my hair roughly, I cried out, my eyes no longer holding back on my tears.

He picked me up and tossed me into the van, climbing into his seat and closing the door before it sped off. I sat on the other end of the bench silently, and I felt his eyes on me. We kept a low profile while driving through the city, but as soon as we passed through the heart, we sped away going to a place unknown to me. I closed my eyes tightly, and pretended I was with Cassidy on my way to a movie, or maybe to dinner, not very probably to my early death.

"A penny for your thought_s_?" He asked, drawing out the 's' sounds, leaning toward me. I opened my eyes and chanced a look at him. Close up he was even more frightening than before, his eyes were like black pits, exaggerated by the intensity of the black on top of the pure white, with mixtures of red from his lips, and green from the hair that fell into his face. I found myself at a loss for words.

"What are your plans for me?" With a burst of courage, I probably asked the stupidest question a hostage should ask. He laughed rather loudly and obnoxiously, causing the driver to glance in his rearview mirror. The man from the bar. I grimaced even further.

"Weren't you here for my début, sweetness?" I made a plain face of disgust at his never-ending list of names for me. Maybe he was new to this female hostage thing. I shook my head, and he shrugged helplessly. "I'm not a guy with a plan. I just let the river take me where it will."

We drove for a while, I couldn't tell you how long; to be honest, before stopping. It was completely dark out, and there were no street signs, or lights to indicate where we were. It looked like it was an old motel that had shut down. The Joker exited the van and headed toward the building, pointing at me as he walked away. One of his goons grabbed my arm tightly, and pulled me out of the van. He grabbed a room key, and escorted me (more like dragged me, with force) down the hall to my humble abode. Joy.

Pushing me inside, I surveyed my surroundings. It was dingy, with the carpet the same color as the walls, a sandy brown that I guessed was supposed to be warm and welcoming, and a little tv on the dresser. The bedspread was a horrible mess that looked like a dog chewed up a comforter and threw up the pattern. The bathroom was surprisingly clean, with a few towels and everything I needed on the counter. The two odd things I did notice was, the adjoining room door. And two, a suitcase with a bunch of my clothes stuffed into it. How did they know where I lived? How had they gotten in to get my stuff without disturbing anyone? Did they hurt Cassidy? Is that was she didn't pick up her phone? I gasped loudly at the thought, ans collapsed on the bathroom floor.

"There's no need to be surprised, Chickadee, it's only lil' ole me." That voice that I've already come to hate rang out through the open adjoining door. My hands shot to my eyes as I tried to cover up any sign of weakness when he discovered me on the bathroom floor. I choked out a sob as he approached me and knelt on the floor. "Shh, little Harper. This is gonna be so much _fun!_" He said, pulling out his switch blade.

A million thoughts raced through my brain on what he could do to me with that knife, and my world started turning black. The last thing I remember is him sighing, clicking the blade shut, and lifting me under my shoulders and dragging me to my bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! Yes I know, I disappeared for a _very _long time, and unfortunately I don't know when the next chapter will be finished. I only have about 6 full chapters written out, and half of the 7th. My life just got very busy after I posted the last chapter, and I haven't had time (And didn't want to sit down ) to write since last time I posted. I went to California, I got a job, I had a death of a friend, then of course all the holidays and fun stuff going on, but enough with the excuses.**

**I thought you guys deserved an update (if there's any of you left o_O) so I truly hope you enjoy this next installment.**

**How was your chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know :)**

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
